Parade of Love
by Ariette5
Summary: A small HolyIce One-shot about a parade of love. Yeah, Rio can be very clever when making excuses and going on a 'date' with Durbe, not that any of them think of it as a date, of course. Will they finally confess their feelings to each other or will they have to wait until another war is upon their heads? Dedicated to Durbe the Barian (the author). Hope you enjoy!
**Ariette: After a month of disappearance, I have returned! Wait. Was it a month or two months? Meh, I can't really remember anymore. Anyways! Today _we_ brought you a romantic story 'cause we obviously don't suck at romance _at all_ and are pretty capable of coming up with one. We didn't obviously delay almost a month to finish this One-shot. Of course not! *Laughs sheepishly* Oh! And when I say _we_ it's because I obviously didn't need any help to write a HolyIce story. Buuuuut, you all know me pretty well, and you all know that what I previously said was a lie, sooooo, yeah. I got some help from a great friend, and his name is Darksawr! Yay! :D**

 **Darksawr: I hope you all enjoy this short one shot. And I hope that DTB appreciates it as well.**

 **Ariette: Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to us! If it did... Well, I don't think there'll be any romance in it! XD So, this story is dedicated to Durbe the Barian, for being a great writer and a huge HolyIce fan! So enjoy Durbe-nee and every HolyIceshipper out there! :D**

* * *

 **- Parade of Love-**

The school bell rang, most of the students eagerly made a beeline for their lockers before making a dash for the exit of the educational center, Durbe Stone was not among those students. He was patient and neatly gathered his belongings before making his way to his locker.

However, what he didn't notice was a certain blue haired maiden who carefully approached him with a smile on her face. She cleared her throat slightly to catch the male's attention. Upon noticing that she had successfully gotten his attention, she gave a small smile. "Hello, Durbe. I was wondering if you had this afternoon free."

Durbe took some time to recompose himself, Rio's presence had startled him a bit. Curiosity picked at his mind as to why she would ask him if he was free.

"Yes I am Rio, why?" Durbe asked curiously.

She gave another smile, this one looking slightly darker than the first one before. She put her hands behind her back and gave him a somewhat childish look.

"I just wanted to spend the afternoon with you." Even though her words were completely sincere, there was also a hidden meaning behind them.

Durbe could already tell that something was up, but he trusted Rio and went along with it. "I'd like that." he smiled, "Did you have anything in mind?"

She put finger on her chin, as if she was thinking about it, but it was obvious by her quick response that she already knew beforehand what she wanted to do. "We could go to the park near the Central Library. I heard there was a parade going to be there today at 5 o'clock!"

She then smiled again, hiding her hands behind her back once more.

"Sounds fun." Durbe stated, "Lead the way."

Her face brightened, she quickly turned and went to get her belongings. After getting them all, she returned to Durbe's side. "Let's go!" She exclaimed happily.

Durbe felt Rio's smooth skin as she grabbed his hand and ran out of the school with an immense amount of energy. Being close to Rio sent a unique feeling that only made itself known under these types of circumstances, the feeling of being alive inside.

Rio finally let go of his hand as she saw the park coming into view. She looked at Durbe for a moment before turning her face to the park. "Well, it looks like we're here!"

"But where's the parade?" Durbe asked curiously, he had never actually been to a parade before; he spent most of his time re-familiarizing himself with human culture.

She chuckled lightly, covering her mouth while doing so. "I'm not sure if there's a parade coming or not, but I didn't really come here because of that."

"Then why did you?" Durbe asked before checking his watch, only to find it was a full half hour before the parade even began.

"I wanted to spend some time with you." She replied. Then she added quickly, "Without Ryoga. He was watching us, so I had to come up with something so he wouldn't come. I know he doesn't like to be in a place with too many people, so I thought of the parade."

"Smart, but why do you wish to spend time with me?" Durbe asked, "Don't get me wrong, I greatly enjoy your company Milady, but I am merely curious."

She blushed slightly and turned her gaze away. "You don't have to call me 'Milady', not anymore Durbe. We're on equal terms now, I'm not superior to you in any way or form. So please, just call me Rio." She then looked at him briefly, a little and warm smile forming, "I want to spend more time with you because we never really had that much time to spend together. Not after everything that happened. I can't even remember the last time we could be together without a war over our heads."

"You are right, Rio", Durbe confessed; leading her to a seat on the park bench, "We haven't spent any time together since we were youngsters back in the day."

She chuckled lightly again as she sat on the bench. "That was a very long time ago." Her eyes saddened for a brief moment before she turned to him with a smile, "You used to be quite the gentleman. Always being polite to people and acting all knightly. All the elderly women loved you and liked to play with you, saying how cute and sweet you were. Do you remember that? It always got you so embarrassed."

Durbe blushed, he remembered that the one woman whose affections he sought was Rio's. "Yeah, I do." He admitted.

Rio nodded. She looked down at her hands and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ultimately I actually sought your attention, Rio." Durbe decided that now would be as good time as any to be open with the bluenette.

She seemed to be showing some evidence that the feeling might be mutual after all.

Rio jerked her head towards him with wide eyes. A large blush crept over her face. Her hands shook nervously and she had to turn over before her face turned redder.

"I-is that so?" She stuttered.

"It is, Rio." Durbe felt his instincts take over as he took Rio's hand in his own.

Feeling him holding her hand provoked shivers down Rio's spine. She dared to look deeply into his eyes and couldn't help getting redder at the contact. She felt her heart going faster and a sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, but she was sure it was in a similar situation with Durbe.

Other people began to show up in anticipation for the parade, but the two lovebirds didn't notice, they were in their own little world.

Rio felt herself wanting to take the next step. She wanted to approach him and do what she always thought of doing, but she found she lacked the courage to do so. Instead, she let out a breath she didn't notice she had been holding and spoke.

"Why? Why was I so important to you that you sought my attention?"

Durbe felt the same as Rio did, however he had the courage to slowly work his way up to the next step.

"You were and are always good to me, you are sweet, confident, kind, and wise beyond your years." Durbe explained, "It was impossible for me not to be drawn to you."

She could only feel her face being red. The way he spoke to her, with such secureness, it almost made her believe his words. Almost.

"But I'm not worthy of having your attention." She looked away, sad at the thoughts that plagued her mind, "I left you. Two times. I lost all my memories, both of our past life and our life as Barians. I thought of you as my enemy. I only made you suffer, made you worry about my safety. I have caused you pain. Therefore I'm not worthy of your attention. I'm not worthy of being able to hold your hand."

"Rio, cut the 'unworthy' nonsense", Durbe chuckled softly, "You had your reasons for leaving me both times, you did it for the greater good of our people, my feelings for you are unchanged."

She slowly looked at him, a bit timidly. Her eyes shone with guilt and happiness. Very contradictory feelings took hold of her, and she felt confused at her own thoughts. She was struggling within. Yet, she managed to put up a small smile. "I can't stop thinking that you deserve someone better than me, but I can't help being selfish either. I want to be with you, Durbe." She blushed again before saying the next words, "I want to return your feelings."

"Do you return the feelings?" Durbe asked a bit nervously.

She thought about how to answer. She knew she wouldn't be able to word her feelings, so instead, she decided to show it. She reunited all the courage she had and slowly took hold of his face. She gazed deeply at his eyes and tried to show him all her feelings through her own eyes. Then, she cut the distance between them and softly delivered a warm kiss to his lips. Durbe's eyes widened in shock at first, but then they relaxed a bit and returned the show of affection.

Rio felt her heart beating quickly. She felt her stomach twisting, and she could almost swear that her chest was going to explode. Her face reddened the more, but she didn't dare to stop her motions. It felt like a dream. It felt like all the wait was worth it. It made her happy, completely happy.

The two's show of affection drew the attention of a few other people who were waiting patiently for the parade to start, some would smile contently at the young display of love, others would feel as though they were about to lose their lunch from the display. But none of that mattered to the former Barians. They were happy like that, together. They were happy to be able to finally show their feelings. They wished time could be stopped, so it would last forever.

But they knew it had to end sooner or later, and so Rio slowly drew back. She didn't want to let go, but she knew they needed the oxygen. She stared at him, too flustered to be able to speak.

Durbe was much the same, his face was crimson. That felt... words couldn't describe how that kiss felt. The feelings were reciprocated!

"So... does that mean you feel the same?" He asked after regaining his senses.

Rio could only nod. She couldn't find words to speak. The feeling she had on her chest was messing with her system, and she felt like she wouldn't be able to speak for a while.

The sound of music announced the arrival of the parade, drawing the two's attention to the road.

The parade came with bright colors and cheery music. It seemed the theme chosen for the parade was love, because there were hearts all over and there were many couples holding hands and smiling. Behind the marching couples came a huge car decorated with hearts. On top of the car were beautiful dancers with their couples, performing majestically. The people that were around waiting for the parade quickly started cheering as they saw the performance.

Durbe gently took Rio's hand in his own and walked her near the front of the crowd to get a better view.

She had blushed slightly at the touch, but then a smile took over her features. She even went as far as laying her head on his shoulder, a content chuckle escaping her lips. Normally Durbe would be too shy to be this close with Rio, but the events that transpired have given him the courage to play along and enjoy the moment. Rio's head on his shoulder did feel rather nice.

She was watching the parade going, all the while feeling the comfort of being this close to Durbe. She felt like she could do anything now, that nothing could ever hold her back. She felt like holding Durbe's hand and go up to her brother and say they were together now. Of course, that would probably get Ryoga angry, seeing as he's the most overprotective brother that can exist. But she felt like it didn't matter; she couldn't care less if her brother approved of their relation, she was just happy being able to be with Durbe. That thought made her happy. Her face brightened and another chuckle escaped her. She held Durbe's hand tighter, as if making sure he wasn't going to leave her.

One float was exercising an old but classic tradition: Throwing flower bracelets into the crowd. A lilac bracelet landed on Rio's head, giving it the appearance of a crown. The sight took Durbe's breath away, the flowers certainly added to Rio's beauty.

Rio noticed the bracelet and chuckled softly. She took it carefully and stared at it. Then she turned to Durbe and smiled. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Not nearly as pretty as you." Durbe blurted out; after a few seconds he realized what he'd just said.

Rio stared, surprise in her eyes. Then she blushed lightly and let out a chuckle. She decided to put the bracelet on top of Durbe's head, and said, "Now you look pretty as well."

Durbe blushed from embarrassment, before chuckling as well. "I think it looks better on your head," He replied as he placed it back on her blue haired head, "Much better."

She watched his actions carefully and gave a smile as he finished. "Well, if you think it looks pretty on me, then I should use it more often."

"You should." Durbe agreed with a smile.

She stared at him for a moment, before turning her head back to the parade. She then laid her head on his shoulder again. She took in his scent, liking the closeness they were sharing.

Durbe felt as though his heart and Rio's were one in the same, beating in unison in the same chest. A moment of harmony he had never experienced before, it was very euphoric.

Rio felt something similar. She closed her eyes softly, her smile never ceasing. If only time could be stopped, she had thought to herself. She wanted to stay like that, close to him. She wanted to be in his arms, being embraced strongly yet carefully. She wanted to share every moment of her life with him, to create new memories.

And suddenly, the thought saddened her. She opened her eyes and turned slightly, so her hair could hide them. She didn't want to say it outloud, but truth was that she was afraid.

Durbe felt the sudden shift in Rio's mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. She didn't want to admit it, much less to him, but she knew she had to be sincere. She slowly looked up to him, a sad frown taking over her features.

"There is something," She started, "Something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Durbe asked.

She lowered her head. She thought of how she could word out her worries. She eyed the parade once more before speaking again. "Could we... Go to a more private place?"

"Of course, Rio." Durbe nodded.

She smiled a bit and turned. She gently took Durbe's hand and guided him through the park. She walked for a couple of minutes, until they reached a faraway bench that was hidden between the trees. After making sure no one was near, she stopped.

"What is it that you wish to tell me?" Durbe asked.

Rio looked at him and started playing with her hands. "Well, truth is," She sighed deeply, "I'm very worried. Or better said, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"I..." She trailed off, lowering her head. Her hair covered her eyes as she spoke again, "I'm losing my memories, Durbe..."

Durbe's eyes widened in shock.

"When did they start to fade?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure..." She shook her hands, and looked up worriedly, "I just can't remember things, especially from our previous life. I know I won't lose the most important ones like the fact that I was a princess or... Or my death... But everything else is slowly fading. My childhood, the years before the war, even some memories of the time as Barians." Her eyes teared slightly, "I'm afraid I'll end up forgetting something dear, like when we met or a special moment we shared. I'm worried I'll end up forgetting you, or the you from our past..."

"All memories fade with time", Durbe stated with a comforting smile, "Except for the ones that your mind truly cherishes, did you cherish our moments together back then?"

"Of course I did." She took Durbe's hands and gave them a soft look, "All I ever wanted was to be with you. I cherished all our moments together because I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings. That is why I don't want to lose them. I don't want to forget the few times we could be together, being happy and close. I don't want to forget how much I love you."

"Then those memories won't fade," Durbe wrapped his arms around Rio's petite frame, "They shall remain and join the new ones we make together."

Rio felt a wave of relief rushing to her. She returned the embrace with a smile and laid her head in Durbe's chest. "Thank you, Durbe. For everything."

"You're welcome, Rio." Durbe said softly at a volume only Rio would be able to hear.

The sound of his voice made her smile brighter. She stayed there for a couple of minutes, making sure to remember every single detail so she wouldn't forget it afterwards. She wanted to remember it forever.

Durbe's thoughts were much the same. This moment only came once in a lifetime.

She gave a small, content sigh before looking at his eyes. She smiled happily and slowly closed her eyes, softly laying her lips on his.

The moment was almost unreal. At first glance, one may assume that the scene was from a fairy tale. But this is no fairy tale, it's just one of those rare and special moments between two lovers. The bright colors from the parade adding icing to the cake.

And it was most certainly enjoyable.

The two lovers couldn't hide the smiles that took over them as they shared the sweet affection. They knew that moments like this would repeat in the future, yet they wanted to make every single one of them special and unique. So in their hearts and minds they relished this moment as if it was the last time they would be able to share it.

When they eventually separated, they both had smiles on their faces that weren't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Why don't we enjoy the rest of the parade?" Durbe suggested; extending his hand to the blue haired girl.

Rio happily took the extended hand. "Why, yes, that would be rather enjoyable." She chuckled softly.

Durbe safely navigated through the crowd to a good spot where Rio could enjoy the view of the floats.

By now, the couples and the first dancers were long gone. However there was a new car passing by, and this one had some sort of actors doing a romantic play. The play was about the love between a princess and a knight. For the things the actors were saying, it seemed like they were at the verge of war and thus their love couldn't be confessed yet.

"What are the odds of that?" Durbe pointed at the float with the classic themed play on it.

Rio chuckled. "Very high, apparently."

"Really, I'd have thought that the odds of a medieval themed drama being played on a parade float on the same day we confess would be very low." Durbe joked.

"Oh, well, you have to admit Durbe," Rio started jokingly, "Our story it's a very cliché one. It was expected to have a medieval themed drama for a parade with 'love' as a theme." She finished with a mysterious tone to it.

"Fair point." Durbe admitted with a soft laugh.

She stared at him for a second, relishing his laugh. A small blush crept over her face and she smiled absentmindedly.

* * *

The sun had set and the black of night cloaked the streets. Time flies when you're having fun. The parade had passed and the people started to leave.

"Let me walk you home Rio." Durbe said as he took her small hands in his own.

She nodded and smiled. "Very well. Would the gentleman care to accompany me during this fine night?"

"It would be and honor, Milady." Durbe played along and kissed her hand to play the role of 'Medieval Chivalry'.

She chuckled a bit a covered her mouth while doing so, trying to look as princess-like as possible. "Oh, you are such a gentleman."

"I am doing what any honorable man would do in the presence of such divine beauty." Durbe continued to play along.

She blushed slightly at his words. Still, she decided to continue playing along. "If my brother, the king, heard those words, he would think you are trying to seduce me!"

"What man could resist speaking them to you?" Durbe asked; maintaining the 'soap opera' act.

She chuckled slightly, her eyes shining happily. "You must be a brave man to say such words."

They began their walk back to Rio's home.

"Some say I don't see the fine line between bravery and stupidity, but I think I've proved them wrong." He replied.

She smiled. "There is one way to prove it completely. One challenge that will define if you have bravery or not."

"Name it, milady."

"You must speak to my brother and ask him for my hand." Rio replied simply, a mischievous smile on her face. "Know that it won't be an easy task."

"You ask a most dangerous task, but I am up to it."

"I am aware. If you manage to overcome it and rise victorious, then you are the bravest of men."

"Must the task be completed tonight or the day that follows?" Durbe was now fully immersed in their little acting charade.

"That is for the brave knight to decide." She said softly before stopping and holding his hands, "But there is one thing I'd like you to know."

"What is it?"

"Whenever you decide to do this challenge or not, it won't define how worthy you are to me." She said, a light touch of red tainting her cheeks, "You were worthy even before I decided to acknowledge you. If you asked me to hold your hand and run away with you, I would do it. I would do whatever you asked me to do, because you deserve only the best. I want you to always know that I will be forever grateful and willing to follow you wherever you go."

Durbe felt a tear escape his socket, a tear of joy.

Of course, Rio was able to notice it. She got worried thinking that she had said something wrong, but when she felt Durbe's hold growing stronger on her hands, she knew she had nothing to worry about. It wasn't like the smile on his face helped her on that matter either.

"I'll tell your brother tomorrow, milady," Durbe continued, "I will succeed for you."

Rio smiled warmly. She got close and gave him a soft and quick kiss on the lips. "I will be waiting, then."

"Until then Milady, let's get you home." Durbe said with a smile.

She chuckled, "Very well."

With that, the two lovers continued their path. They held hands and shared a look full of love, before delivering a sweet kiss, the night sky being a silent witness of their affection.

* * *

 **Ariette: I think that for it to be our first HolyIce, we did it good! Great, indeed! Wait. Am I praising my own work? Nope, nope, nope. I must be humble, always humble. So, I really hope you all like our small story and that you enjoy it! Yeah, we should all get ourselves a lover, but oh well. Leave your comments or fangirly squeals in a review! :D (Did I just seriously said that? I must be crazy.)**


End file.
